Aster Protoflorian (Final Fantasy XIII)
Aster Protoflorian is a boss from Final Fantasy XIII. One of the Sanctum's bio-weapons created in the Gapra Whitewood, Lightning and Hope face it as they make their way to Palumpolum. Stats / | ice = 50%/ / | lightning = 50%/ / | water = 50%/ / | earth = Halves | wind = Halves | deprotect = 70 | deshell = 70 | imperil = 70 | poison = 70 | slow = 70 | pain = 70 | fog = 70 | curse = 70 | daze = 70 | death = Immune | dispel = Immune | location = Gapra Whitewood (Bioweapons Maintenance) | type = Militarized Units | subtype = Annihilators | common drop = Tungsten Bangle | common drop rate = 100 | abilities = Efflorescence, Exoproofing: Fire, Exoproofing: Ice, Exoproofing: Lightning, Exoproofing: Water | other info = - Can alter own elemental weaknesses. - Employs powerful lightning-based attacks - Employs powerful water-based attacks - Employs powerful fire-based attacks - Employs powerful ice-based attacks - Delivers devastating physical attacks. - Healed by lightning damage. - Healed by water damage. - Healed by fire damage. - Healed by ice damage. - Vulnerable to water damage. - Vulnerable to lightning damage. - Vulnerable to ice damage. - Vulnerable to fire damage. }} Battle The Protoflorian initially halves all elemental damage, but about a minute into the battle, it will start "Exoproofing" itself, shifting its elemental affinities to absorb one element, but making itself weak against the opposite. Strategy A good strategy is to have Lightning use Libra, possibly twice, at the start of the battle. The default paradigm should be set to Supersoldier (COM/SYN) so that Hope can buff Lightning and himself with Protect and Shell. Afterward, the party can shift to Slash & Burn (COM/RAV) to start building the chain gauge. When the gauge reaches around 120%, the party should switch to Dualcasting (RAV/RAV) to build it up faster. If Aster Protoflorian uses either Exoproofing Thunder or Exoproofing Water, the player should take advantage of it by having Lightning switch to Ravager and use Water/Aquastrike or Thunder/Sparkstrike respectively. The War & Peace (COM/MED) paradigm can be set up so that Hope can heal. Once the creature is staggered, the party can start doing some real damage (Launch from Lightning's Commando role helps), though it will likely not be defeated during the first stagger. If Aster Protoflorian uses either Exoproofing Fire or Exoproofing Ice, Hope can switch to Synergist to buff with Barfire/Barfrost to reduce damage taken. Summoning Odin while Aster Protoflorian is staggered is an option, but is usually not needed because constant launched attack chains will do more damage overall. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Aster Protoflorian appears as the boss of the FF(13) Area 'Gapra Whitewood'(Difficulty 41). Defeating it here awards the player with the 'Keeper Memory Crystal' ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Aster Protoflorian Artwork.jpg|Concept art (left). Etymology Related enemies * Vernal Harvester * Manasvin Warmech * Anavatapta Warmech * Garuda Interceptor * Kalavinka Striker * Ushumgal Subjugator * Tiamat Eliminator * [[The Proudclad|The ''Proudclad]] Final Fantasy XIII-2 * Pink Lily * Kalavinka * Garuda Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII * Aster Protoflorian * Aster Protoflorian Ω Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XIII